


Задвоение

by tsepesh



Series: Трудовыебудни директора Кренника [4]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: баннеру «ГАЗель не проедет» посвящается





	Задвоение

Название: Задвоение  
Автор: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Бета: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Размер: драббл, 531 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, Данстиг Птерро, Гален Эрсо за кадром  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: производственный бардак, ангст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: баннеру «ГАЗель не проедет» посвящается  
Примечание/Предупреждения: 1 (одно) матерное слово, трудовые будни  
Для голосования: #. fandom Galactic Empire 2018 - "Задвоение"

 

— Дебилы криворукие! — тихо, но отчетливо выругался за спиной директора Кренника его личный помощник и пилот Птерро.

— Что такое? — не отвлекаясь от акта дефектовки внешней обшивки фальш-экватора, спросил его Кренник. — Опять Птерадон чуть не поцарапали?

— Да нет, опять в балку влетели, шеф, — протянул ему датапад Птерро. — Так уже и баннер повесили с подсветкой, но нет, каждому лично проверить надо.

— А. И какой это по счету?

— Сто шестьдесят первый, шеф.

— Маловато будет.

— За неделю, шеф.

— Что?! — все-таки оторвался от акта Кренник. Глянул на датапад. — Что они вообще делают в этом ангаре, они ж по габаритам там реально не проходят!

— В соседних по параллели балка проходит так же, а от меридиональных организовать доставку их грузов к месту назначения усложнит и замедлит нам работу на месяцы, шеф, как говорит глава отдела внутренней логистики. Они для приемки транспортников сообразили площадку, чтобы под балкой не лететь…

— И что? Религия не позволяет пользоваться?

— Говорят, не успевают.

— Что?! Что они там не успевают, что надо со всей дури ебашиться в балку?

— Говорят, у них предельное время работы заканчивается как раз так, что маршрут под балкой они пройти могут, а до площадки дотянуть — нет, как раз на середине рулежки время кончается.

— И что, отключаются они, что ли? Почему на транспортниках вообще рулят пилоты, а не автоматика?

— Условие подрядчика, он мажется под социально ответственного.

Директор Кренник потер правую бровь в бесплодных попытках уговорить мигрень начаться попозже. «Балкой» для краткости называли короб для кабелей, проходящих через несколько десятков ангаров на внешней стороне и, по словам спроектировавшего его Галена Эрсо, критически важных для будущей тарелки фокусировки. Об этот короб в течение последних месяцев упорно и во всех ангарах бились крупные транспортники, средние норовили стесать с себя что-нибудь важное, и однажды даже какая-то мелочь умудрилась вписаться ровно в середину баннера. Все усложнялось тем, что в это время в том же секторе шли внутренние работы, поэтому перераспределение грузопотоков без существенных временных или денежных потерь выглядело задачей трудно реализуемой. Гален Эрсо на предложение разместить кабели как-то иначе ушел в себя на полчаса, потом на полдня зарылся в собственные чертежи и к вечеру выдал список возможных изменений. С указанием сумм, в которые эти изменения обойдутся проекту.

Пока эти суммы превышали суммы возмещения, которые подрядчики требовали за ремонт транспортников, но сама по себе ситуация директора Кренника не радовала до мигрени, и сто шестьдесят первый идиот, умудрившийся вписаться в балку с большим светящимся баннером «Транспортник классом выше XS не пройдет», стал последней соломинкой, сломавшей спину банте. Вызванные главный бухгалтер проекта и начальник юридического отдела получили задания подготовить предложения, как можно избежать дальнейших выплат компенсаций, если не использовать технических решений проблемы.

 

Решение нашлось в дополнительном соглашении к договору поставки, подписанном уже после первых компенсаций и предусматривающем повышение цен — как раз из-за риска утраты транспортных средств. Объемы поставок и размеры выплаченных компенсаций позволяли квалифицировать действия «социально ответственного» поставщика как мошенничество в особо крупных размерах с государственными закупками.

Пилоты транспортников после такого начали садиться на приготовленную для них площадку, невзирая на показания тахографов, а вслед за тем поставщик и вовсе переосмыслил свою ответственность перед обществом и перешел на транспорты с автоматическим управлением. О балку начали биться только случайные гости, работы по внутренней отделке медленно, но верно перемещались к другим секторам.

А потом Гален Эрсо прислал на утверждение директору Креннику проект следующего кабелеотвода.


End file.
